


Little Candy Shop of Horrors

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Cartoon Network, Little Shop of Horrors (1986), The Powerpuff Girls - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2581664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanmake of one of my favorite musical comedy movies: Little Shop of Horrors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cast List

Cast

Professor Utonium (Powerpuff Girls) as Seymour Krelborn

Ms. Keane (Powerpuff Girls) as Audrey

Peppermint Larry (Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) as Mr. Mushnik

Sour Bill (Wreck-it-Ralph) as Audrey II

Dr. Bender (Fairly OddParents) as Orin Scrivello *bonus points that he's a dentist*

Thorn, Dusk, & Luna (Scooby Doo) as Chiffon, Ronette, & Crystal *I was going to do the Powerpuff Girls but after watching the Witch's Ghost again, I felt the Hex Girls would be more appropriate*

Peach Morrell (friend of mine) as Arthur Denton


	2. Chapter 1

On the 23rd day of the month of September, in an early year of a decade, not too long before our own, the human threat suddenly encountered a deadly threat to its very existence. And as this terrifying enemy surfaced, as such enemies often do in the seemingly most innocent and unlikely of places. In the dark, glum, streets, we are shown Toon Row with lightning flashing.  
Chorus: Little Shop, Little Candy Shop of Horrors  
Little Shop, Little Candy Shop of Terror  
Call the cop!  
Little Candy Shop of Horrors  
No, no, no, no!  
Our chorus is shown to be three Goth girls. The leader had long black hair with red highlights with a red bat wing necklace, a black and red dress with finger-less gloves with crimson red lipstick. Her real name is Sally McKnight, but she was locally known as Thorn. The next girl had blonde hair in pigtails with black mascara around her eyes in a black outfit with some hints of green. Her name is Dusk. The final girl had frizzy red hair, tanned skin, with purple clothes that matched her eye shadow. Her name is Luna, and the girls are known as the Hex Girls. They walked along the streets to show the audience what they're in for.

Hex Girls: Little Shop, Little Candy Shop of Horrors  
Bop-sha-bop  
Little Candy Shop of Terror  
Watch 'em drop!  
No, no, no, no!  
Shing-a-ling  
What a creepy thing to be happening

Look out!  
Shang-a-lang  
Feel the storm  
And drain in the air  
Sha-la-la

Stop right where you are  
Don't move a thing  
You better  
Tell your mama something's gonna get her

She better  
Everybody better beware!  
Beware!  
The girls avoided the random strikes of lightning as they climbed up a fire escape.

Hex Girls: Oh, here it comes, baby!  
Tell those bums, baby  
No, no, no, no!  
Oh, hit the dirt, baby!

Red alert, baby!  
No, no, no, no!  
Alley-oop

Haul it off the stoop  
I'm warning you  
You're gonna pay if you fail

The Hex Girls came in a not busy candy shop. There was only the manager and his two employees. The manager had a red and white striped shirt like a candy cane with a darker red apron with huge dimples in his cheeks with round glasses and his brown hair slicked up. He is the owner of the candy shop, Peppermint Larry. He was reading his newspaper about an eclipse.

Hex Girls: Look around  
Look who's comin'  
Down the street for you  
You betcha  
You bet your butt

You betcha  
Best believe it  
Something's comin' to getcha

Better watch your back and watch your tail!  
Little Shop, Little Candy Shop of Horrors  
Bop-sha-bop

You'll never stop the terror  
Little Shop, Little Candy Shop of Horrors  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!

The Hex Girls sang their way down a basement as a young adult man was in a white lab coat with a black tie with a square-shaped head, black boots with black pants was downstairs, organizing something. His name is Professor Utonium and he's lived in Larry's Shop since he was adopted by Larry as a kid. Professor reached for a pot, but lost his balance, falling instantly and there was a loud crash.

"PROFESSOR! What's going on down there!?" Larry demanded, hearing the crash.

"Very little, Peppermint Larry!" the Professor replied, poking his head out from the mess.  
Peppermint Larry rolled his eyes and went back to his paper.

The Professor sighed, helping himself up and trying to clean up the mess. He just wished things would get better for him and his mess of a life. Across the shop, there was coming a woman with raven hair held down shortly with big blue eyes, an orange shirt with a red vest, brown pants with red flats coming. Her name is Ms. Keane, and she was a kindergartner teacher part-time and part-time candy shop worker when the students went home for lunch.

"So, you finally decide to come into work." Peppermint Larry smiled at her.  
"Good morning, Peppermint Larry." Ms. Keane greeted, stepping inside.

"What morning?" Larry scoffed. "It's almost closing time and we haven't gotten a customer!"  
"You don't wanna know what happened to me last night."

Suddenly, there was another crash heard from downstairs.

"Utonium, what in Heaven's name is going on down there!?" Larry demanded.

"Nothing, Peppermint Larry!" Professor cried again.

Larry groaned, turning to her before getting a surprise from her face. "Ms. Keane, why don't you--Ms. Keane, where did you get that shiner?"

"Sh-Sh-Shiner?" Ms. Keane grew nervous.

"Ms. Keane, that greasy boyfriend of yours beating up on you again?" Larry followed her, concerned. "I know it's none of my business, but maybe he's not such a nice boy."

"I got these pots unloaded for you, Peppermint Larry!" Professor came upstairs with a box filled with assorted candies. Seeing Ms. Keane, he accidentally tripped on the ground, smashing the candies and boxes.

"Professor, look what you did to inventory!" Larry growled.

"Don't yell at the Professor, Peppermint Larry." Ms. Keane said, gently.

"H-H-Hi, Ms. Keane," the Professor stood up, nervously. "You look pretty today."

Ms. Keane smiled back at him.

"Is that new eye makeup?" the Professor noticed the bruise.  
"Well, I-" Ms. Keane decided to quickly change the subject. "I'll help the Professor clean up before any of the customers get here!"

Larry rolled his eyes. "That should give you plenty of time. God, what an existence I got! Misfit employees, bums on the sidewalk, business is lousy, my life is a living hell!" he then looked out the window to see the Hex Girls in rain jackets. "Hey, you vampires! Shoo, shoo, go away, no loitering!" 

The Hex Girls growled and hissed at him.

"Man, I wasn't loitering, were you, Thorn?" Dusk asked.

"Not me, Dusk, were you, Luna?" Thorn asked the other Hex Girl.

"You ought to be in school!" Larry sneered at them.

"Yeah, we're on a split shift!" Luna snapped.

"Yeah, we went to school 'til fifth grade and then we split!" Thorn added.

"So, how do you intend to better yourselves?" Larry asked.

The Hex Girls stopped suddenly.

"Better ourselves?" Thorn snorted. "You heard what he said, 'better ourselves'? Mister, when you're from Toon Row, there's no such thing!"


	3. Chapter 2

A vampire woman walking down the streets named Lady Kryptina (School for Vampires) walked down the streets after the Hex Girls mentioned living on Toon Row. 

Krpytina: Alarm goes off at seven  
And you start up town  
You put in your eight hours  
For the powers that have always been

"Sing it, girl!" Luna called, as she and the other girls were now in purple dresses and white gloves.

Kryptina: Til it's 5 PM

Kryptina passed by Fagin (Oliver & Company).

Fagin: Then you go

Chorus: Downtown  
Where the folks are broke  
Downtown

Where your life's a joke  
When you buy your token  
You go home to Toon Row

Hex Girls: Home to Toon Row

Fagin: Yes, you go 

Hex Girls: Downtown

The Hex Girls danced with Fagin. Goofy held out his thumb to call a taxi, but it zipped right past him. Barney Gumble dumped some trash out the window of his apartment and several people passed the streets, looking glum and not very friendly.

Goofy: Where the cabs don't stop

Hex Girls: Downtown

Barney: Where the food is slop

Hex Girls: Where the hop-heads flop  
In the snow  
Downtown on Toon Row

Uptown you cater to a million jerks  
Uptown, you're messangers and mailroom clerks  
Eating all your lunches at the hot dog carts

The bosses take your money  
And they break your hearts  
Uptown you cater to a million girls

And disinfect terrazzo on their bathroom floors  
Your jobs are menial, you make no bread  
And at 5:00 you head

Fagin: By subway

In the alley by the candy shop, Ms. Keane cleans up some of the broken pots and candy into a trash can.

Ms. Keane: Downtown  
Where the guys are drips  
Downtown

Where they rip your slips  
Downtown  
Where relationships are no go

Down on Toon Row  
Down on Toon Row  
Down on Toon Row

Down on Toon Row  
Down on Toon Row  
Down on Toon Row

While Ms. Keane catered to the mess, Professor Utonium was sweeping up the mess in the candy shop.

Professor: Poor  
I've always been poor  
I keep asking God what I'm for

And He tells me  
'Gee, I'm not sure, sweep up that floor, kid'  
Oh, I started life as an orphan

Child of the street  
Here on Toon Row  
He took me in

Gave me shelter, a bed  
Crust of bread and a job  
Treats me like dirt and calls me a slob which I am

The Professor finished his job and walked outside to join the other suckers who are forced to live downtown in Toon Row.

Professor: So I live

Chorus: Downtown

Professor: That's your home address  
When you live

Chorus: Downtown

Professor: Where depression's just status quo

Chorus: Downtown

The Professor stopped, grabbing the gates.

Professor: Someone show me a way to get out of here  
Cuz I constantly pray I'll get out of here  
Please won't somebody say I'll get out of here?  
Someone give me a shot or I'll rot here  
Show me how I will I'll get out of here

The bums of the streets started to climb and dashed away from them. He then found himself going right to the candy shop for safety.

Chorus: Downtown  
There's no rules for us

Professor: I'll start climbing up hill and get out of here

Chorus: Downtown  
Cuz it's dangerous

Professor: Someone tell me I still could get out of here

Chorus: Downtown  
Where the rainbow's just a no show

Professor: Someone tell Lady Luck that I'm stuck here

Chorus: Downtown

Professor: Gee, it would be swell to get out of here

Chorus: Downtown

Professor: Bid the gutter a farewell and get out of here

Chorus: Downtown

Professor: I'll move to Heaven and get the heck out of Toon

Chorus: Downtown

Professor: I don't know what to do to get out of Toon

Chorus: Downtown

Professor: What a heck of luck to get out of Toon

Chorus: Downtown

Professor: People tell me there's no way out of Toon

Chorus: Downtown

All: But believe me I gotta get out of Toon Row


	4. Chapter 3

Back in Peppermint Larry's shop, the employees went to go through another day of unsuccessful business, but they were determined that someone would come in and pay them money. Nothing happened after a while. 

An hour passed, and still nothing. Professor Utonium was sitting patiently, Peppermint Larry was fiddling with his assorted candies, humming a song, and Ms. Keane was fiddling with her finger in her hair. 

Another hour passed, still no customers. Ms. Keane was fiddling with her card deck as Peppermint Larry glanced out the window and Professor Utonium took his hand at the candy and register. Where was everybody? Is this town really that dead? 

"6:00," Larry spoke up, finally giving up the last straw. "And we haven't sold so much as a gumdrop. That's it! Forget it! Don't bother coming in tomorrow!"

"What!" Professor Utonium and Ms. Keane were shocked.

"You don't mean-" Ms. Keane found herself cut off.

"I mean, I'm through, kaput." Larry told the kindergarten teacher and scientist.

"You can't!" Professor Utonium argued. 

"Kaput, extinct, I'm closing this God and customer forsaken place." Larry told them.

"Peppermint Larry, forgive me for saying this, but did it ever occur to you that maybe what the firm needs is to move in a new direction?"

Larry eyed the professor strangely.

"What, the Professor is trying to say is, uh..." Ms. Keane wasn't sure how to translate this and turned to the Professor with a smile. "Professor, why don't you run downstairs and bring up that strange and interesting new candy you've been working on?"

The Professor nodded at her, then went downstairs to do what he could do. 

"You see, Peppermint Larry, some of those strange and interesting candies the Professor had been tinkering around with are really unusal," Ms. Keane explained. "We thought that maybe some of those strange and interesting candies prominently displayed and advertised would attract business."

Soon the Professor came upstairs, carrying a fish bowl with a round, green jawbreaker inside that looked bigger than normal jawbreakers. "I'm afraid it isn't feeling well today." He placed it on the table to show Ms. Keane and Peppermint Larry.

"There, isn't it bizarre?" Ms. Keane asked with a smile.

"At least," Larry shrugged. "What kind of weirdo candy is that, Professor?"

"I don't know," the Professor replied. "I think it's some kind of jawbreaker, but I haven't been able to identify it in any of my books. I call it Jennifer II." 

"After me?" Ms. Keane asked, revealing her first name.

"I hope you don't mind." the Professor smiled sheepishly. "Peppermint Larry, if you were to take a strange and interesting candy, and put it here on the window sill, then maybe--"

"Maybe? Maybe what?" Larry scowled. "Do you know how ridiculous you sound? Just because you put a strange and interesting candy in the window, doesn't mean--"

Suddenly, the door opened and everyone heard a jingle in the very first time since the candy shop first opened. At the door there was a British man named Lawrence Fletcher. "Hello, excuse me, I couldn't help but notice that strange and interesting candy," he smiled. "What do you call it?"

"It's a Jennifer II." Ms. Keane smiled.

"I never seen anything like it before." Lawrence smiled brightly.

"No one has." the Professor replied. 

"The Professor found it." Ms. Keane said.

Lawrence turned to the scientist. "Where did you get it?"

"Well, uhh... Do you remember that total eclipse of the sun about a week ago?" the Professor asked as he was about to have a flashback.

*Flashback*

The Professor was walking down the street as the Hex Girls were in the background, dressed in bright green.

Hex Girls: Da-doo

Professor: I was walking in the whole sale sweet district that day

Hex Girls: Shoop da-doo

The Professor came to a booth with a pair of Chinese-American twin children named Kevin and Esther Stoley (South Park) with strange candies from City Wok. 

Professor: And I passed by this place where these young Chinese kids

They sometimes sell me weird and exotic treats

'Cuz they know, you see, strange candies are my hobby

Hex Girls: Stoley Twins, Da-doo

Stuff da-doo

Da-da-da-da-doo

After a while of exploring, the Professor shrugged and was about to leave on his way.

Professor: They didn't have any

So I was just about to

You know, walk on by

Hex Girls: Nope, da-doo

Good for you

The Professor was on his way to leave, until he came across Scooby, Shaggy, and Fred standing in a line and snapping. He then decided to join them. Something odd then happened that filled the atmosphere. 

Professor: Suddenly, and without warning

There was this--

Hex Girls: Total eclipse of the sun

Everyone watched the eclispe. What they didn't know was that an intergalactic lightning bolt struck down on the table. It grew dark suddenly with this weird noise and cleared up soon.

Professor: It got very dark

And there was this strange humming sound

Like something from another world

Hex Girls: Da-doo

Whoop-see-doo

Jennifer II

Professor: And when the light came back

This weird candy was just sitting there

Stuck among the lollipops

I could've sworn it hadn't been there before

But the young Chinese twins sold it to me anyways

For a $1.95

*End of Flashback* 

 

The Professor finished his story as Fagin and another hobo (The Amazing World of Gumball) were staring at the candy.

"Well, that's an unusual story and a fascinating candy," Lawrence smiled, on his way to leave, but poked his head back in. "Oh, and while I'm here, I might as well take a $50 worth of candy canes for Linda."

"$50!?" Larry cried in excitement, his first sale. He dashed to the cash register.

"Can you break 100?" Lawrence asked.

"100, no."

Lawrence shrugged, taking out his wallet and took out a one hundred dollar bill. "Then I'll have to take twice as many, don't I?" 

"Twice as many!?" everyone echoed, not believing this was really happening because of the Professor's new addition to the shop.

After that, there came in Belle (Beauty and the Beast). "That candy in the window, it's simply amazing!"

"That candy in the window, wherever did you get it?" Madame Foster asked.

"There it is, Tuesday!" Brandon (the X's) pointed to it for his girlfriend.

"Oh, my gosh!" Tuesday X beamed. "It's peculiar!"

Soon enough, practically everyone in Toon Row came to the candy shop. The candy really grabbed everyone's attention to come in and buy some special candy if candy like that could be in a little shop of candy such as this. The Professor was the most happy as business was finally becoming a success.


	5. Chapter 4

Another blooming day of business spread. Fagin and Hobo were trying to get in to get some candy, but they were pushed back by dozens of people swarming out to their homes with their candy from Peppermint Larry's. 

"Come again!" Larry called with a delighted smile. "Come and look at the weirdo candy some more! It's just gonna get bigger and more interesting!" he then hugged Ms. Keane and spun her. "Don't just stand there, quick, quick! Put the candy back, what did you call it?"

"Jennifer II." Professor Utonium answered.

"Put Jennifer II back in the window where the passerby can see it," Larry smiled. "I never thought that this could happen! My children, I'm taking us all out to dinner tonight!"

Ms. Keane thought that was wonderful news, but she frowned. "I'd love to, Peppermint Larry, but I have a date."

"With that Saint No Good Nick?" Larry asked, sternly. "I'm telling you, Ms. Keane, you don't need a date with him, you need major medical!"

"He's a rebel and he makes good money," Ms. Keane assured him. "Besides, he's the only fella I got. I gotta go. Enjoy dinner." she grabbed her purse and left the shop to get with her boyfriend. 

"Good night, Ms. Keane." the Professor frowned. He then turned to his boss. "Peppermint Larry, are we still going out?"

Suddenly, the candy turned a dark green and didn't look very attractive. It almost looked as if it had rotted. "You're not going anywhere, Utonium!" Larry was shocked and alarmed. "You are staring right here and taking care of that sick candy!"

"I told you it's been giving me trouble!" the Professor cried.

"Strictly between us, and neither is the Jennifer I." Larry replied.

"If only I knew what breed it was."

"Who cares what breed it was? Look, what it's done for business!" Larry went to the door to leave the Professor to work. "Nurse this candy back to health! I'm counting on you!"

"I know."

"You do?"

"I do."

"So fix, good night." Larry left with that to return to his Candy Wife.

The Professor sighed and went to sit next to the candy bowl. "What's wrong with you?" he placed his hand against the jawbreaker. "You don't have a fever..." he then grabbed the bowl and went to the basement. When he got down he took a look and saw Ms. Keane's apartment as she was preparing for her date. "What am I gonna do?" he sighed, turning her away and put the bowl on the table beside his bed. "Twoey, I don't know what else I can do for you. Are you a sickly little candy or are you just plain stubborn? What is it that you want?"

Professor: I've given you sunshine

I've given you sugar

You've given me nothing

But heart ache and hurt

I'm begging you sweetly

I'm down on my knees

Oh, please, grow for me

The Professor looked through his book shelves to find a possible cure. 

Professor: I've given you candy food and water to sip

I've given you pod-ash, you've given me zip

Oh, God, how I've missed you

Oh, jawbreaker, how you tease

Oh, please

Grow for me!

The Professor tried to spray some sugar water on it, but the candy just continued to look rotten as a cavity. He then opened his book and browsed through it to do some candy research.

Professor: I've given you Southern exposure to get you to thrive

I've pinched you back hard

Like I'm supposed to

You're barely alive

I've tried you at levels of moisture

From desert to mud

I've given you grow lights

And mineral supplements

What do you want from me, blood?

The Professor grabbed a sucker, but groaned in pain. The lollipop sticks had some thorns against them and he started to bleed. "Stupid lollipops! Stupid thorns!" he sucked on his finger to stop the bleeding, and suddenly he heard other suckling.

The Professor withdrawn his finger and looked to see the candy had grown a mouth and started suckling. It was like a baby wanted to feed on fresh milk. The Professor glanced at his finger, slowly went to the candy and saw the candy opened its mouth wide to feed on the blood. The Professor felt sick to his stomach as he let the candy suckle on his blood. 

Professor: I've given you sunlight

I've given you rain

Looks like you're not happy

Unless I open a vein

The Professor squeezed the crimson liquid from his finger to feed the candy. Soon enough, the candy felt full, licked its lips and smiled as it sprouted to a healthy, sour green, jawbreaker like it once was. It even grew a bit bigger and even started to grow a couple of tiny mitten-like hands. The Professor felt right as the candy was back to itself so business would boom tomorrow like it did today and he dizzily went to bed for a new day in the shop.


	6. Chapter 5

Peppermint Larry was counting his money as he had the radio on. He had told the Professor earlier to go down to the radio station and announce about the candy shop and the development of Jennifer II to interview with Farley Wink (Cats Don't Dance). The whole shop had been decorated to attract people to the strange and exotic jawbreaker the Professor had brought in. There was a sign that read: Peppermint Larry's Candy Shop. Home of the Jennifer II! The Professor had talked to Farley about the miracle jawbreaker as it was broadcast all throughout Toon Row.

"And thus we conclude our interview with the young candy man--Mind if I call you genius?" Farley asked.

"No." the Professer replied.

"The genius who discovered this amazing, unidentified sweet." Farley concluded.

Ms. Keane walked in with a cast on her arm as the radio was still on. "Am I late? Did I miss it?"

"Mention the address!" Larry snapped to Professor on the radio. "I SAID MENTION THE ADDRESS!" he groaned and turned off the radio. "Oh, well, it's still good advertisement."

"The Professor's first radio broadcast," Ms. Keane frowned. "I wanted to hear it so bad. I tried to be on time, but--"

"Don't tell me," Larry interrupted. "You got tied up."

"No, just handcuffed a little."

Larry went to close the shop as Ms. Keane left to get home to her cat, Valentino. 

"Girl, girl!" Dusk called as she and the other Hex Girls were dressed in their usual clothes, following the kindergarten teacher. "I don't know who this mess is you've been hanging out with, but he is hazardous to your health!"

"That's for sure," Ms. Keane sighed. "But I can't leave him."

"Why not?" Thorn asked.

"He'll get angry! I mean, he does this when he likes me, imagine what he'd do if he ever got mad."

"So dump the chump! Get a guy and let him protect you!"

"How about that guy with the square head and the formula to create the perfect little girl?" Luna suggested.

"The Professor?" Ms. Keane asked, alarmed.

"Yeah!" the Hex Girls said.

Ms. Keane smiled sheepishly as she went inside her apartment. "We're just friends," she started to blush. "I don't even deserve a sweet, considerate, suddenly successful guy."

The Hex Girls scoffed and walked off as Ms. Keane went inside her home. 

"That poor child suffers from low self-image." Thorn stated.

"You got a point." Luna agreed.

"She's got a problem." Dusk added.

Ms. Keane walked inside, suddenly thinking of the Professor. The girls were right, but she couldn't admit having feelings for the Professor when she was already in a relationship. Ms. Keane turned on her lights as her pet cat leapt into her lap. Ms. Keane smiled and pet the cat as she thought fondly of the Professor.

Ms. Keane: I know that the Professor is the greatest

But I'm dating a semi-sadist

So I got a black eye and my arm's in a cast

Still the Professor's a cutie

Well, if not, he's got inner-beauty

And I dream of a place where we can be together at last

Ms. Keane stood, letting the cat scurry to her bed and lick himself. She took out a magazine of Better Homes and Gardens as she sat back down seeing her dream house in a new world far from Toon Row. She opened it as she fondly daydreamed about a real home with a real man in her life.

Ms. Keane: A match box of our own

A fence of real chain link

A grill out on the patio

Disposal in the sink

A washer and a dryer and an ironing machine

In a tract house that we share, somewhere that's green

Ms. Keane has a daydream about living with the Professor with a beautiful white house with endless green lawns and sunshine all around. Ms. Keane is dressed like a typical house wife while the Professor dresses like a hard-working husband, apart from his lab coat. He mows the lawn while she's in the kitchen wearing a beautiful dress to do housework. She dances around the plastic coated furniture.

Ms. Keane: He rakes and trims the grass

He loves to mow and weed

I'll cook like Betty Crocker and I'll look like Donna Reed

There's plastic on the furniture to keep it neat and clean

In the Pine-SOL scented air

Somewhere that's green

Ms. Keane has a Disney fantasy with happy, chirping birds. She carried a dish tray to a bunch of other housewives and the Hex Girls dressed like 1950's wives. She hummed as she watered the home plants and danced happily.

Ms. Keane: Between our frozen dinner

And our bedtime is 9:15

We snuggle watching Lucy

On our big, enormous 12 inch screen

Ms. Keane and the Professor are in their living room eating their TV dinners with their children. Their son has a roughly square shaped head with a white shirt and a black stripe with green pants with black and white sneakers named Benny. Their daughter has a round head with blue eyes with black hair and a tiny ponytail on top of her head with a white short-sleeved shirt with a black stripe with a green skirt with white tights and black Mary Jane shoes named Alex. They were lying down with their dinner as their parents sat in chair and ate on TV trays. Ms. Keane and the Professor checked on their kids before they went to sleep in their separate beds.

Ms. Keane: I'm his December bride

He's father, he knows best

The kids play Howdy Doody

As the sun sets in the west

A picture of "Better Homes and Gardens magazine

Far from Toon Row

Ms. Keane closed the book, coming into reality.

Ms. Keane: I dream we'll go

Somewhere that's green

Ms. Keane turned out the light as she went to bed and the Hex Girls were dressed in red dresses, singing yet again.

Hex Girls: Ah, na, na, na

Ah, na, na

Ah, na, na

Poor Professor Utonium

Pushed the broom

Nothing in his news, but doom and gloom

Then the Professor lit a fuse and gave him room

He started an explosion, Holy Cow!

That thing went ka-boom

And he's having fun now!

The Hex Girls danced on the roof top and jumped.

Hex Girls: NOW!

Thorn: Some fun now!

Hex Girls: Hot darn!

Dusk: Ain't he having fun now?

Hex Girls: Yes ma'am!

Luna: He's a-having some fun now

Hex Girls: Oh, boy, ain't he having some fun now?

The Hex Girls danced quicker as there was conga music. The Professor kept feeding the jawbreaker his blood as always. It was getting hectic as it went on and on for doing so. The Professor was getting white as his coat as he kept withdrawing his blood and tried to settle before he would feed again every time day after day.

Hex Girls: NOW!

Thorn: Some fun now

Hex Girls: Sho 'nough!

Dusk: Ain't he having some fun now?

Hex Girls: Hot stuff!

Luna: He's having some fun now

Hex Girls: Oh, boy

Ain't he having some fun now?  
Now!  
Some fun now

Good grief, good grief  
He's having some fun now  
Oh, boy, oh, boy!

Yes, he's having some fun now  
Oh boy  
Ain't he having some fun now?


	7. Chapter 6

Sometime, Jennifer II had grown into the size of almost the door and was the biggest piece of candy anyone could ever meet. Business was booming as always, there was nearly a busy day everyday in Peppermint Larry's place. He was now on the phone another delivery for candy. He was now on the phone with another client, Zinnia Wormwood (Matilda).

"Yes, Mrs. Wormwood," Larry answered her various questions. "No, Mrs. Wormwood. Right away, Mrs. Wormwood." he hung up the phone and hurried downstairs to the Professor who was trying to heal after more candy growth and blood donations. "PROFESSOR!"

The Professor lifted his head up to show he was paying attention.

"Did you send out the order for Mrs. Wormwood?" Larry asked.

"Mrs. Wormwood, I forgot!" the Professor panicked.

"You forgot? You forgot! You listening, customers? He forgot! God, he forgot! You hearing this?"

The Professor quickly went to the backroom where Ms. Keane was where she would make the candy arrangements. "Ms. Keane, quick! We gotta do an emergency arrangement!"

"Birthday? Wedding? Baby? Anniversary?" Ms. Keane asked, ready to work.

"Funeral."

"Get the black licorice."

"Larry's real mad at me, Ms. Keane," the Professor said, handing her the black licorice. "I keep forgetting things."

"You got a lot on your mind." Ms. Keane said, placing the licorcie in the wrapping paper.

"Mind? What mind!?" Larry yelled. "The Wormwood's are on! A huge family and they're dropping like flies!"

"Sometimes I think Peppermint Larry's too hard on you," Ms. Keane told the professor as she held out her hand. "Glue."

"That's okay," the Professor handed her the glue. "After all, I owe him everything."

"Glitter." Ms. Keane used the glue and held out her hand again.

"He took me out of the Toon Row Home for Boys when I was just a little tyke," the Professor continued, handing the gitter. "He gave me a warm place to stay, floors to sweet... toilet to clean... And every other Sunday off..."

"You know, I think you ought to raise your expectations. Now that you're getting successful, I mean. It's clear that you suffer from a low self-image and it's high-time you got it fixed. Professor, why don't you go out and do something nice for yourself like buy new clothes?"

"I'm a very bad shopper, Ms. Keane. I don't have good taste like you."

"I can help you pick things out."

"You could?" the Professor lit up.

"Sure." Ms. Keane smiled.

"You'll go shopping with me?"

"Sure."

"You'd be seen with me in a public place like a department store?" 

"Sure."

"Tonight?"

"I can't tonight," Ms. Keane frowned once she organized the candy order. "I got a date."

"Again, this date?" Larry scoffed. "Some date. A date gives you corsage, not a multiple fracture. I'm tell you, Ms. Keane, he's not a good, clean, kind of boy."

"He's a professional."

"What kind of professional rides a motorcycle and wears a leather jacket?"

We later meet Ms. Keane's abusive boyfriend. He's a short, roundish, cubic man with big perfect teeth, tiny round glasses with a curl on his head, wearing a black jacket and riding a motorcycle. He's Dr. Bender. He was riding on his way to his job while Ms. Keane was at the candy shop.

Bender: When I was younger, just a bad little kid

My mama noticed funny things I did

Like shooting puppies with a BB gun

I poisoned guppies and when I was done

I'd find a pussy cat and bash its head

That's when my mama said

Dr. Bender parked his motorcycle as he walked inside a building with the Hex Girls as they followed him inside.

Hex Girls: What did she say?

Bender: She said, "My boy, I think someday

You'll find a way

To make your natural tendencies pay"

Dr. Bender walked inside his office to reveal dentist scrubs. He punched his secretary, Nurse Ansalong (Shock Treatment) in the face, ripped of Lilo Pelekai's doll's head off and went inside to inspect his first patient, Adam Lyon (My Gym Partner's a Monkey). 

Bender: You'll be a dentist

You have a talent for causing things pain

Son, be a dentist, people will pay you to be inhumane

Your temperament's wrong for a priest hood

And teaching would suit you less

Son, be a dentist, you'll be a success

Dr. Bender went in to see the cowardly red-headed boy. He then started to screw around with Adam's teeth, making the poor boy scream in pain. Dr. Bender kept twisting harder and harder despite the cries of his young patient. The Hex Girls were dressed as dental assistants as Dr. Bender passed them and went to give a check-up to Mung Daal (Chowder). 

Thorn: Here is folks, the leader of the plaque

Dusk: Watch him suck up that gas

Oh, my God!

Luna: He is a dentist and he'll never ever be pretty good

Hex Girls: Who wants their teeth done by Marquis de Sade?

"Ow, that hurts!" Mung cried. "Wait, I'm not numb!"

Bender: Aw, shut up, open wide, here I come!

Dr. Bender then started to drill Mung's mouth without mercy.

Bender: I am your dentist

Hex Girls: Dentist

Bender: And I enjoy the career that I picked

Hex Girls: Really love it

Bender: I am your dentist

Hex Girls: Fitting braces

Bender: And I get off on the pain I inflict!

Dr. Bender finished drilling and hit the door on Nurse Ansalong's face. He walked down the hall as three patients, Tarzan, Sora, and Marty McFly hid themselves in fear that they would be next. He then went to his next room as his next patient, Glenn Quagmire, was on the ceiling like a startled cat and Dr. Bender went to a private cabinet. 

Hex Girls: Really love it

Bender: I'm thrilled when I drill a bicuspid

It's swell though they tell me I'm maladjusted

And though it causes my patients distress

Somewhere, somewhere in Heaven above me

I know, I know that my mama and son are proud of me!

Oh, Mama!

Dr. Bender showed a picture in his cabinet of his mother with his identical looking son, Wendell. Dr. Bender then went to cater to Quagmire, as he looked really shaken and frightened, his teeth chattering as he mumbled; "giggity".

Bender: Cuz I'm a dentist

And a success!

Say aaaah!

"Aaaahh..." Quagmire said as water was squirted in his mouth.

Bender: Say aaaah!

"Aaaahhh!!"

Bender: SAY AAAUGH!

"AAAUH!"

"NOW SPIT!" Dr. Bender nearly drowned the poor man. 

Quagmire spat in the sink and left quickly to end his day of torture.


	8. Chapter 7

That night, the Professor was cleaning out some dirty water, feeling relieved that it was the last of it. He groaned in sadness, he was so close to asking Ms. Keane out on a date of his own. He then heard wicked, ear-rattling laughter. He saw a motorcycle fly through the air and he ducked down to avoid it as it landed on solid ground to show Dr. Bender had been on it. He had laughing gas and stepped out, still laughing about to go to the candy shop.

"Excuse me, but you can't go in right now." the Professor stopped him.

"Relax," Bender gripped his collar. "You want some nitrus oxide?"

"No."

"Suit yourself." Bender took out a nasal spray and injected his nostril with more laughing gas, obnoxiously laughing.

"We're closed!" the Professor barked. "Come back tomorrow!"

Bender turned sharply, wanting to beat the snot out of him. 

"It's alright," Ms. Keane rushed over to stop Bender from doing anything. "This is my date, my boyfriend, Professor, Dr. Bender.... DDS..."

"Hey I know you!" Bender suddenly told the Professor, making him jolt from his sudden sharp voice. "I saw you on the news! I even know your name, let's see... It's... Pastor Uncredible, no.... President Uni-brow!"

"No." the Professor declined.

"Give me a chance," Bender thought again. "Is it... Plutonium Ulysses?"

"It's Professor Utonium." Ms. Keane told him.

"Somebody talking to you?" Bender glared at her.

"No, excuse me..."

"Excuse me, what?"

"Excuse me, Doctor..."

Bender grinned. "That's better," he then turned to the Professor again. "Hey, I know! You're that candy guy, right? That means it must be in here!"

"See for yourself." the Professor let him take a peek at the enlarged jawbreaker.

"That's incredible!" Bender looked amazed with the candy. "What do you call that thing?"

"Jennifer II."

"Cute name, it's catchy, nice candy, big!"

"Thanks."

"Shouldn't we be leaving now?" Ms. Keane asked, anxiously.

Bender turned with another frightening death glare. "You're quite the little chatterbox tonight, aren't you?"

"No, sorry!"

"Sorry, WHAT!?"

"Doctor, doctor, sorry, Doctor!" Ms. Keane was quivering with fear of getting hit by him again.

"You gotta train 'em, eh, stud?" Bender joked, handing a card to the Professor as he went to his motorcycle. "Here's my card. You need a root canal or anything like that, give me a buzz. It's on the house." He then went on his motorcycle, waiting for Ms. Keane to get on with him like always. "Keane, you got the handcuffs?"

"They're right in my bag." the kindergarten teacher replied.

Bender grabbed her right on the bike and he rode off with her, roughly, and laughed wickedly again. 

The Professor sighed and went inside the shop to the jawbreaker and shut the door behind him. "You oughta see the way he treats her, Jenny. She deserves a prince, not a sadistic creep like him. That man's a total disgrace to the dental profession! I'm gonna turn in, Jenny, I'll see you in the morning." he was on his way to bed after talking with the jawbreaker.

The candy then started to rot like it did last time.

"Oh, boy, here we go again," the Professor groaned. "Look, I haven't got much left! Just give me a few days to heal, okay? Then we'll start again on the left hand, and--"

"Feed me..." a monotone voice spoke up.

"I beg your pardon?" the Professor assumed that the candy had sait it since he was the only living thing in the shop tonight. 

"Feed me!" the voice droned again. It did indeed come from the jawbreaker.

The Professor nearly lost it. He couldn't believe that the candy was talking to him. "Jenny, you're talking! You opened your trap and you said--"

"FEED ME, UTONIUM, FEED ME NOW! AND THE NAME'S SOUR BILL!" the jawbreaker demanded.

"I can't!" the Professor moaned, still bled dry.

"I'm starving!" Bill groaned.

"Maybe if I squeeze a little more from this one." the Professor tried to let out some more blood before he would waste away to nothing.

"More, more, more, more!"

"There isn't anymore! What do you want me to do, slit my wrists?"

Bill gasped, sounding hungry as he grew dull-looking eyes.

"Oh, boy," the Professor backed away. "I got an idea, I'll run down to Mung Daal's catering company and pick you up some nice chopped sirloin!"

"Must be blood..."

"Sour Bill, that's disgusting..."

"Must be fresh!"

"I don't wanna hear this!"

Sour Bill: Feed me

"Does it have to be human?" the Professor asked as the candy was about to sing.

Sour Bill: Feed me

"Does it have to be mine!?"

Sour Bill: FEED ME!

"Where am I supposed to get it?"

Sour Bill: Feed me, Professor

Feed me all night long  
That's right boy! You can do it  
Feed me, Professor

Feed me all night long  
Cuz if you feed me, Professor  
I can grow up big and strong

"You eat blood, Sour Bill, let's face it," the Professor sat down. "How am I supposed to keep feeding you? Kill people!?"

"I'll make it worth your while." Bill smirked.

"What?"

"You think this is all coincidence, baby? The sudden success around here? The press coverage?"

"Look! You're a candy! An inanimate object!"

"Does this look inanimate to you, punk?" Bill grew hands and feet to grab the Professor by the tie and pull him closer. "If I can talk, and I can move, who's to say I can't do anything I want?"

"Like what?" the Professor had to know.

"Like deliver pal! Like seeing you get everything your sacred, greasy, heart desires!"

Bill: Wouldn't you like a Cadaliac car?  
On a guest shot on Jack Parr  
How about a date with a great movie star?

"If you want it, boy."

Bill: How'd you like to be a big wheel?  
Dining our for every meal?  
I'm the candy that can make it all real!

You're gonna get it!  
Hey, I'm your genie  
I'm your friend

I'm your willing slave  
Take a chance  
Feed me and you know the kind of tasty red hot treats

The kind of sticky-licky sweets I crave!  
Come on, Professor  
Don't be a klutz

Trust me and your life will surely rival King Tut's!

Show a little initiative, boy  
Work up some guts  
And you'll get it

The Professor was still reluctant.

Professor: I don't know

"Come on, boy." Bill begged.

Professor: I don't know!

"Lighten up."

Professor: I have so   
So many strong regulations

"Tell it to the Marines."

Professor: Should I go and preform  
Mutilations?

The Professor cringed once he saw a dangerous knife that looked like it could kill someone by one slice of it. Bill laughed at his thoughts and decided to continue to bribe the scientist.

"You didn't have nothing til you met me," Bill continued. "Come on kid, what will it be? Money? Girls? One particular girl, how about that Ms. Keane? Think it over, there must be 86 real quiet like and get me some LUNCH!"

Bill: Think about a room at the ritz  
Wrapped in velvet and covered in gritz  
A little nookie gonna clean up those zits and you'll get it

The Professor thought about things he could ever want in his life. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

Professor: Gee, I'd like a Harley machine

Toolin' around like I was James Dean

Making all the guys in the corner turn green!

Bill: So go get it!  
If you wanna be profound if you really wanna justify!  
Take a breath and look around, a lot of folks deserve to die!

The Professor stopped him right there. "Wait a minute! That's not a very nice thing to say!"

"But it's true, isn't it?" Bill asked.

"NO! I don't know anyone who deserves to get chopped up and fed to a hungry sweet!"

"Hmm... Sure you do!"

The Professor and Sour Bill looked out the window. They could hear Bender's motorcycle go off, but Ms. Keane wasn't there with him. He had stopped the motorcycle in front of Ms. Keane's apartment. 

"Stupid woman, gosh, what a freakin' scatterbrain!" Bender sneered at his girlfriend.

"I'm sorry, Doctor! I'm sorry, Doctor!" Ms. Keane ran after him down the street with the Hex Girls watching.

"Falls off the motorcycle!"

"I'm clumsy, Doctor! I'm clumsy!"

"Mess with my hair! Get the door open, you little witch!"

"I'm trying, Doctor, I'm trying!" Ms. Keane quickly opened her door to let Dr. Bender in with her.

"Get the vitals! Quick the vitals!"

"I'm out of it!"

"WHAT!?" Dr. Bender didn't like that. He then slapped Ms. Keane clear across her face, making the Professor's blood boil from across the street.

The Professor then decided that was it. Dr. Bender was going to be Bill's dinner first thing tomorrow.

Both: If you want a rationale  
It's not very hard to see  
No, no, no  
Stop and think it over, pal

The guy sure looks like candy food to me  
The guy sure looks like candy food to me  
The guy sure looks like candy food to meee!

Professor: He's so nasty treating her rough

Bill: Yeah, smacking her around and always talking so tough

Professor: You need blood and he's got more than enough

Bill: I need blood and he's got more than enough

Both: You/I need blood and he's got more than eeeenoooough!

"So go get it!" Bill tapped his chest.

The Professor nodded, looking very angered and breathing heavily. He had a dentist appointment to schedule.


	9. Chapter 8

The next day, Dr. Bender was at work as always, unaware of what would become of him once Professor Utonium would handle him. There was a creepy girl in the waiting room, smiling and hearing the screams of terror. She had long light brown hair with aqua-ish green eyes with dainty freckles on her cheeks wearing a light blue shirt inside her dark navy blue jacket with green jeans and red and gray sneakers. Her name is Peach Morrell. She seemed rather eager about her turn for the dentist to take a look at her in contrast to everyone in terror to be inspected by Dr. Bender. 

"Are they finished?" Peach asked once she saw Nurse Ansalong come along. "My turn?" 

"Sit!" Nurse Ansalong demanded.

Peach giggled and sat in her chair, trying to wait for her turn. She then saw the door open and dashed to Mable Pines (Gravity Falls) in a mint green sweater with a giant, pearly, white tooth on it leaving her with her great-uncle as she had giant braces on her face. 

"What did he do?" Peach harassed the pre-teen. "Tell me everything!"

Mable tried to answer her, but the brace kept her from talking properly. 

"They have to do that to remove the jaw," Peach sighed. "Consider yourself very, very lucky."

Mable groaned as she was taken away to home with her new headgear forced on her.

"Next!" Bender called as he left the examination room.

"It's me!" Peach stood tall in her chair, excited. "Peach Morrell, I'm next!"

"Erm, nurse?" Bender glanced at Nurse Ansalong as she was on her way out the office. "Does... That have an appointment?"

"Ask her, I'm off duty." Nurse Ansalong rolled her eyes, leaving outside to have some peace and quiet.

"I've been saving all month for this," Peach stood dangerously close to Dr. Bender. "I think I need a root canal. I'm sure I need a nice, slow root canal."

"Let's go."

"I have a history of dental problems--"

"SHUT UP!"

"Yes, Doctor!" Peach set herself down and talked about how excited she was about to have an extremely, tormented dental procedure.

Dr. Bender put the seat down extremely. "Comfy?"

"Yes, Doctor," Peach nodded, then got the dental instruments ready to drill and deeply carnage against her mouth, not that she didn't mind. "I remember the first time I went to a dentist, I thought, 'What a neat job! If only I were a dentist!'. The dentist I went to had the greatest car, he had a corvette. Everybody calls him Doctor, and he's not really a doctor," Peach shot up in her seat once Dr. Bender had dental tweezers he had used on Adam Lyon earlier. "Oh, my gosh!" she sounded like a rabid fan girl. "I got out of there okay, but after it was all finished they gave me a candy bar, I thought, 'I get a candy bar?' You go through that and get chocolate. You work with professionals, using this incredibly wonderful equipment--"

Dr. Bender shoved tools in her mouth to shut her up. It seemed to work so he took out one of his best tools. "Let's take a look at that mouth, say aah."

"Aaaaah!" Peach nearly drooled.

Back in the waiting room, the Professor had a gun with him, but he tucked it away to avoid getting in trouble or spotted too soon. He was nervous about doing this, but it had to be done like Sour Bill said. He then winced once he heard Dr. Bender working with a patient and instead of hearing howls of pain, he heard squeals of pleasure. The Professor couldn't help but wonder about that and what was going on in that room.

Peach enjoyed her extreme root canal. "It's your professionalism that I respect! Don't stop, Doc! Doc! Don't stop! Come on, more!" 

Dr. Bender stopped, feeling disgusted with her nature.

"What do you want?" Peach frowned. "Say please."

The Professor waited, crossing his legs over each other as he waited and cringed from Peach's excitement of being tortured. 

"I'm going to get a candy bar! Yes, yes!" Peach cheered as her teeth were painfully drilled.

"Get out." Dr. Bender growled, having enough.

"What?"

"Get out of here!"

"What's the matter?"

"GO ON!" Dr. Bender pushed Peach out into the waiting room. "GET OUT OF HERE!"

"I'm gonna tell each and every one of my friends about you!" Peach laughed.

"What's this?" Dr. Bender took something out from her jacket pocket and saw his dental tweezers.

Peach laughed in excitement. 

Dr. Bender rolled his eyes at her as the estranged girl left. "Doggone sicko," he muttered on his way back in his office. He then caught the Professor at the corner of his eye and walked up to him. "Let me ask you something, does this scare you?"

"Yes!" the Professor gulped.

"Would you like it if I took this and made it for your doggone incisors? It'll hurt, right? You'd scream, right?"

The Professor nodded fearfully.

"Now get your butt in there!" Bender grabbed the Professor by his collar and threw him in the office, slamming the door behind him. "Don't I know you?"

"Yeah, Professor Utonium, we met yesterday." the scientist clarified. "You complimented on Jennifer II?"

"Professor, your mouth's a mess, kid!" Dr. Bender observed. "That wisdom tooth. We'll rip that little bugger right out! Whatya say?"

"No!"

"There's always room for dental hygine, Professor," Dr. Bender pushed him down then went to the back to show him a disturbing picture enough to give anyone nightmares. "You ever see the results of a neglected mouth? Look, this could happen to you, unless I take immediate action." he took out his drill.

"What's that?" the Professor asked.

"The drill."

"It's rusty."

"It's an antique. They don't make them like this anymore. Sturdy, heavy, and dull." Dr. Bender was close to putting the machine in the Professor's mouth. He was really thrilled and ready to do it, but then he stopped. "I might wanna have some gas for this."

"Oh, thank goodness," the Professor got relieved. "I thought you weren't gonna use any."

"No, this gas ain't for you, Professor, it's for me." Dr. Bender told him, getting his gas mask machine and nitirus oxide ready. 

"For you?"

"Yes, you see, I really wanna enjoy this. In fact, I'm gonna use my special gas mask!"

"Special guest mask?"

"I find a little giggle gas before I begin," Dr. Bender explained as he had a full mask on his face loaded with laughing gas. "Increases my pleasure enormously. Here we go!" he clicked on the machine and laughed hysterically as the gas was filling his mouth and nose up with nowhere to breathe freely. He kept laughing before he could have a chance to drill the Professor's teeth.

"Stay back!" the Professor demanded, showing his gun as Dr. Bender kept laughing and nearly ending up in tears with his laughter.

"What the heck is that?" Dr. Bender laughed, noticing the gun. "A gun? The kid's got a doggone revolver! Oh, Geez, I'm in trouble now! W-Wait, I'll turn this gas off!" he laughed, unable to turn off the machine.

The Professor just stared at him as he was in laughing mess. 

Dr. Bender settled down a bit as he had trouble turning off his extreme gas. "What'd I ever do to you?"

"Nothing," the Professor said, strictly. "It's what you did to her."

"Her who?"

"Ms. Keane, that's who."

Dr. Bender got the message as the gas slowly stopped, as did his heart. "Oh,....her...." he then dropped and the machine stopped. Dr. Bender even stopped breathing. He was dead now without the Professor having to kill him.

The Professor wasn't sure what to do now. He then grabbed Dr. Bender's body, placed it in a bag and began to take it to the shop as it got dark and Sour Bill was waiting impatiently for his next meal. The Professor shooed away Courage the Cowardly Dog as he was by the shop and the Professor went inside to feed the hungry piece of candy. 

"Chop it up." Bill demanded, dully.

"What?" the Professor glanced at him.

"FEED ME!"

"Okay, okay!"

The Professor then took Dr. Bender's corpse outside and grabbed an axe. He mumbled to himself as he chopped, but what he didn't know was that Peppermint Larry had leaving the subway station. He could see shadows that he immediately recognized. He saw the Professor chopping up Dr. Bender. Peppermint Larry grew horrified of the scene and dashed away before he would possibly be next. Once the body was chopped up, the Professor cringed as he fed the jawbreaker piece by piece of the evil dentist. The Professor felt like he was going to throw up as he watched Sour Bill devour Dr. Bender and grew some more.


	10. Chapter 9

After the whole feeding Dr. Bender to Sour Bill, the Professor spent the most of his afternoon the next day, visibly shaken. He was nearly guilty, afraid, and worried of what would become of him and his reputation in Toon Row, even if no one had seen him kill Dr. Bender for Sour Bill, but at least Ms. Keane wouldn't get into any trouble anymore and she would be safe from harm. 

"What have I done, what have I done?" the Professor whimpered. "I'm a murderer! A cold-blooded killer!" He shook some more and he heard police sirens outside and looked out the window. 

Outside, there were cop cars as Joe Swanson and Chief Wiggum were speaking with Ms. Keane. She waved a little shakily to the cops and they went back to their car to drive off and leave her to her own business. 

"Ms. Keane," the Professor came up to her. "What did they say to you?"

"Who?" Ms. Keane asked, sounding scared straight.

"The police."

"Oh, nothing."

The Professor could tell she was lying. "Talk to me, what did they say to you?"

Ms. Keane heaved a sharp sigh. "It's Dr. Bender, they say he's disappeared."

"They told you that?" the Professor sounded relieved, but hid any guilt he had since he was the one responsible for Dr. Bender's disappearence and murder.

"They suspect foul play."

"They do?"

"His receptionist found the place in shambles. Gas masks everywhere, things all over the floor, they think..." Ms. Keane paused, feeling terrible and sad for the loss of her boyfriend. "I can't even think about what they think." Ms. Keane sniffled more with tears rolling down her face and she dashed to the alley to cry in peace.

The Professor frowned and quickly followed her to comfort her in any way he could and give her a shoulder to cry on like he had always dreamed of. "Don't cry, Ms. Keane. Would it be so terrible if something happened to him?"

"Professor, what a thing to say!"

"Well, would it?"

Ms. Keane ceased her crying and tried to perk herself up. She had realized how horrible Dr. Bender had been to her and maybe the Professor was right. "It wouldn't be so terrible at all. It'd be a miracle, not to mention all the money I'd save on Epsom salts and Ace bandages."

"See?" the Professor smiled back at her. "You're feeling better already."

Ms. Keane kept her smile, then frowned instantly with tears in her eyes. "But, I'd still feel guilty," she sniffled. "If he met with foul play or some terrible accident of... some kinda... it's partially my fault, because... I secretly wished it..."

"There's a lot of guys that'd give anything to go out with you," the Professor scooted closer with an arm over her. "Nice guys."

"I don't deserve a nice guy, Professor." Ms. Keane sniffled.

"Ms. Keane, that's not true!"

"You don't know the half of it, I've led a terrible life, I deserved a creep like Dr. Bender DDS. Do you know where I met him? In the gutter."

"The gutter?" the Professor sounded confused.

"The Gutter," Ms. Keane repeated. "It's a nightspot. I used to work there on my nights off when I didn't have to grade the childrens' homework and we weren't making much money. I'd put on cheap and tasteless outfits, not nice ones like this... Low and nasty apparel."

"Ms. Keane, that's all behind you now. You've got nothing to be a shamed of. You're a very nice person, I always knew you were. Underneath the bruises and the handcuffs, you know what I saw? A girl I respected, and still do."

The Professor comforted her more as music filled the air.

Professor: Lift up your head  
Wash off your mascara  
Here take my handkerchief  
Wipe that lipstick away

Ms. Keane smiled as she took his hanky to wipe and dry her eyes.

Professor: Show me your face  
Clean as the morning

I know things were bad  
But now, they're okay

Suddenly Professor  
Is standing beside you

You don't need no makeup  
You don't have to pretend

Suddenly Professor  
Is here to provide you

With sweet understanding  
The Professor is your friend

Ms. Keane smiled and stood next to him.

Ms. Keane: Nobody ever treated me kindly  
Daddy left early, Mama was poor  
I met a man and I follow him blindly

He'd snap his fingers at me and I say 'sure'  
Suddenly Professor  
Is standing beside me

He don't give me orders  
He don't condensed  
Suddenly Professor

Is here to provide me  
With sweet understanding  
The Professor is my friend

Professor: Tell me this feeling  
Lasts til forever  
Tell me the bad times  
Are clean, washed away

Ms. Keane: Please understand that  
It's still strange and frightening

For losers like I've been  
It's so hard to say  
Suddenly Professor

Hex Girls: Suddenly Professor

Ms. Keane: He purified me  
Suddenly Professor

Hex Girls: Suddenly Professor

Ms. Keane: Showed me I can

Professor: Yes, you can!

Chorus: Learn how to be more  
The girl that's inside you/me

Ms. Keane ran to the Professor as he held his arms open to catch her.  
Both: With sweet understanding  
With sweet understanding  
With sweet understanding  
Professor's your man!

The Professor and Ms. Keane shared a sweet kiss as for the first time in forever, Toon Row displayed a beautiful, romantic sunset.


	11. Chapter 10

That night, the Professor finished of what felt like the best day of his life. He was a famous celebrity and he got to date the girl of his dreams. "I can't believe I did this! I'm famous and I'm dating my love!" he ran in happily, then started to feel guilty because of last night was possible to make today happen. "I can't believe I did this... I'm a despicable human being..." he then went down to his room and sat on his cot, averting his eyes from Sour Bill. 

"You love her madly, don't you, snake?" a voice came from behind, frightening the Professor.

He turned to see Peppermint Larry had been there. "Peppermint Larry, you scared me!"

"I've scared him," Larry chuckled, coming forth and sounded grim and serious. "After what I've seen, I've scared him? Ha! You think I didn't know, huh? I knew you will be on your pathetic little cot and dream about her, but I didn't know the lengths to which you go, on depths to which you think?"

"What depths?" the Professor asked. "What sink? What are you talking about?"

"Little drops all over the linoleum, little red spots over the concrete outside... I'm talking blood, Utonium! I'm talking under my own roof, AN AXE MURDERER!"

The Professor felt himself shrink inside as Larry took out the axe he killed Dr. Bender with.

Sour Bill: He's got your number now

"I saw everything." Larry continued.

Sour Bill: He knows just what you've done

"Everything you did to the boyfriend!"

Sour Bill: You got no place to hide

"I saw you chopping him up!"

Sour Bill: You've got nowhere to run

The Professor couldn't bear holding it in any longer. "It's true! I chopped him up! But I didn't kill him!"

Sour Bill: He knows your life of crime

Larry took out his gun, looking fierce. "Tell it to the police!"

Sour Bill: I think it's supper time!  
Come on, come on  
Think about all those offers

Come on, come on  
Your future with Ms. Keane!  
Come on, come on

Ain't no time to turn squeamish  
C-C-C-Come on!  
I swear on all my salt spores

When he's gone the world  
Will be yours  
Yours!

The Professor dashed as he saw Sour Bill in his display formation so no one would get suspicious, especially Peppermint Larry. The Hex Girls were in the alley wearing purple dresses.

Hex Girls: Come on, come on  
Come on, come on  
Come on, come on

It's supper time  
It's supper time

"You know what, Utonium," Larry said, closing the door in front of the scientist. "It kills me doing this, but considering you're almost like a son to me. I'm thinking, maybe we don't have to go to the police."

"We don't?" the Professor asked as the Hex Girls filled the ominous atmosphere.

"I'm thinking... What if I kept my mouth shut and give you a one-way ticket out of town?"

"You'd do that, sir?" The Professor sounded slightly relieved.

"You can lay low a while, say, 30-40 years," Larry offered with a friendly smile. "Meanwhile, I would keep the plant."

"The plant?" the Professor grew nervous.

"Of course, you would have to teach me how to take care of it, give me your secret candy making tips, but then... if you'd rather hang.... What would I have to do?"

The Professor noticed that Sour Bill had his mouth open, ready to eat and kill Peppermint Larry at the right moment.

"Just feed it." the Professor said, simply.

"Just feed it what?"

"Oh, minerals.... On Thursdays, you should give it water."

"Yeah..."

"But, whatever you do.... W-Whatever you do...."

"Yeah?"

"Don't feed it....."

"What?" Larry asked. He then felt hot breath behind him and turned to see Sour Bill leaning in to devour him alive. "What the--"

"Sir!" the Professor cried.

Sour Bill then wolfed down and chomped hard on Peppermint Larry, killing him and finally getting supper. The Professor looked ultimately horrified of what he saw and nearly collapsed backward as Sour Bill licked his lips and gulped down the remains of the Professor's former boss and foster father. 

Hex Girls: Supper time...


	12. Chapter 11

"Professor Utonium, so finally we meet."

A week passed since the sudden death and consumption of Peppermint Larry. He assumed taking over the shop and became a celebrity. He was being spoiled by nearly every famous person and reporter in the world who treated him like royalty and a regular star. The Professor couldn't enjoy his inheritance, luxuries, and any other treat he desired because of the true secret of his success. The Professor was now with Mr. Lickboot (Tom & Jerry: The Movie) while he was being brought food.

"Let's toast it, relax!" Mr. Lickboot sat him down and gave him a contract while the Professor ate his cake. "Let's talk turkey, sign here and we'll book ya on lecturing tours."

"Yes, we're taking photographers Thursday," Pristine Figg told him. "So get the jawbreaker ready and buy a clean suit."

"Need a pen?" Todd "Scoops" Ming offered.

"Aren't you thrilled?" Pristine asked. "It's the cover of LIFE magazine?"

"Dessert?" Todd 'Scoops' Ming pushed him an ice cream sundae.

"I'm telling you, it's a cinch to get ratings!" Lickboot gushed. "The title is Marvin's!"

"The contract is mine." Chef said.

"The first weekly candy-making show on the network." Moe Slyzak added.

"And you're gonna hold onto it, you lucky kid," Lickboot continued as the Professor was surrounded by people offering him pens. "SIGN!"

The Professor moaned and ran. The people then ran after him like rabid fan girls to the Beatles on Hard Day's Night. They passed secretaries on their typewriters with the Hex Girls dressed like stereotypical secretaries.

Hex Girls: You know the meek shall inherit  
You know the book doesn't lie  
It's not a question of merit

It's not a demand and supply  
They say the meek gonna get it

The Professor was photographed and interviewed everywhere. Everyone was ravishing him with several gifts as he was now in a tuxedo with his hair slicked back. It was still hard to enjoy this new life. He was surrounded by numerous press members as he tried to get in the Candy Shop.

Chorus: You know the meek are gonna get what's comin' to them  
You know the meek are gonna get what's comin' to them  
You know the meek are gonna get what's comin' to them  
By and by

The Professor made it into the shop and settled himself down. He nearly jumped out of his skin as he saw how big Sour Bill had gotten and nearly touched and spread all around the ceiling. 

"And here is by himself, Professor Utonium!" Lickboot announced, putting him on the spotlight and everyone applauded for him. He then helped up the Professor as the camera was on and the Professor was now being filmed. "Professor Utonium, there are many questions the people in our television audiences have for you. Come and tell our viewers at home elsewhere about this particularly amazing sweet phenomenon that's made you the most talked about candy-man scientists in the country--" he stopped once he saw Sour Bill wilt and die.

"Oh, no..." the Professor groaned.

"CUT!" Lickboot snapped, then turned in a near fury. "What the heck is going on!? What happened to the stupid cavity muncher?"

"It just needs to be fed." the Professor told him.

Lickboot looked at him, sharply. "So feed it."

"I can't feed it, not now."

"Fine then, I'll feed it, where do you keep the candy food?"

"It doesn't eat anything like that, and I can't feed it now! Why don't you leave me alone? All of you? Just go away, leave me alone, get out of here! Go! Everybody go away!" the Professor was nearly breaking down. 

Ms. Keane quickly rushed to him, worried sick over him. "Professor, you're going hysterical!"

"I know," the Professor frowned, having a heavy weight on his shoulder once they were alone. "I'm sorry." He then suddenly left.

Ms. Keane watched him leave and was confused, but wanted to help.

The Professor went down the alley, pondering what to do now. He sighed and sat down on the steps. He couldn't leave Sour Bill to die and he couldn't let all this mess down on him now. "I'll lose her," he sighed, thinking of leaving alone the strange candy from a strange land. "I'll lose everything."

"Professor?" Ms. Keane asked, coming up. She had found him after nearly searching forever. "Who are you talking to?"

"No one." the Professor stood up, trying to make a good impression with her.

"You're acting funny," Ms. Keane came closer. "It wasn't nice throwing those people out. They said that 'Professor Utonium's Candy Making Tips' is sure to be a hit TV Show."

"They said that?"

"Yeah. I wish that you were enjoying your success."

"It's just that I feel terrible."

"They said that they're coming back tomorrow and they'll give you a great, big check." Ms. Keane explained with a small smile.

"They said they're coming back with money?" the Professor sounded hopeful this time.

"Tomorrow."

"Then we can afford to get out of here, could we? The two of us!"

"What do you mean?"

"That's it," the Professor dashed to her. "After tomorrow we could leave here together."

"Together?" Ms. Keane's ocean blue eyes twinkled.

"If you will have me," the Professor smiled, getting down on one knee. "Ms. Keane, will you have me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Marry me, Ms. Keane."

"Professor, this is so sudden." Ms. Keane sounded delighted and surprised.

"Will you?" the Professor asked with a hopeful smile.

Ms. Keane smiled back. "Sure."

Professor and Ms. Keane shared a comforting hug. 

"Professor!" Ms. Keane beamed.

"Call me John, please." the Professor decided they should be on first name basis since they were a newly engaged couple.

"Okay, John," Ms. Keane smiled. "Call me Jennifer."

John and Jennifer then shared another loving hug. 

"Tomorrow we'll be on TV, get the money, and we'll live happily ever after!" John gushed. 

"No more Toon Row!" Jennifer chimed.

"No more trash! I'll give you a wonderful life! With no candy, I promise, no candy at all!"

"You're talking peculiar again, John."

"We'll start tonight," John planned their wedding ceremony to get out of Toon Row for good. "We'll go into City Hall, get married, and spend the night somewhere safe. Some nice hotel, like the Plaza!"

"I gotta get ready!"

Jennifer blew her love a kiss, before dashing off to her place to get ready. 

"Hurry, hurry!" John yelled back.

"See you tonight!" Jennifer added before she was gone in the distance.

John smiled, then remembered something horrendous. Sour Bill had to be fed or else. He really didn't want to do it, but maybe if he snuck out without the mutant candy knowing, he would get off scott free for his new life with Ms. Jennifer Keane.


	13. Chapter 12

That night, the massive jawbreaker was starting to die down and rot like an old piece of candy left behind in a pail after trick-or-treating. The Professor, or John, was dressed in a tuxedo with a rose corsage, and creaked the door open to check out the candy. He had to get out quietly and carefully to leave Toon Row for good. He grabbed his suitcase to run away with Ms. Keane, trying to tip-toe past the evil candy and was about to open the door and officially escape.

"Feed me!" Sour Bill demanded.

The Professor grunted in annoyance, he really didn't want to put up with this today. "Under no circumstances!"

"Feed me!" 

"I will not, so stop asking me!"

"Feed me!"

"No, no more! I can't take living with the guilt! I can't take it anymore, I'm done!" The Professor started to barge out, then was grabbed by Sour Bill. "Let me go!"

"Tough crap!" Sour Bill spat.

"Watch your language." The Professor scolded like a father.

"Cut the crap!" Sour Bill continued. "Bring on the meat!"

"Okay, but I'm not a murderer, and I'm not as bloodthirsty as you are!" John broke free, glaring at the candy. "I'll give you meat, I'll run down the corner and pick up some nice ground round, how 'bout that?"

"Don't do me no favors." Sour Bill turned, crossing his tiny hands.

"Look, it's my last offer, yes or no."

"You sure do drive a hard bargain..."

"Don't think about getting dessert."

The Professor left in a huff to fill the final wishes to the candy before he could run off with Ms. Keane. 

Sour Bill chuckled to himself once he was alone. "If I can't get any dessert, I'm just gonna order me some dinner." he grunted and struggled as he saw a telephone by the cash register. He used all his might and power to get to the register. He had success and used a quarter, and put the coin into the telephone. He dialed a number and waited for an answer with a sinister, hungry grin on his face. 

Inside the Keane apartment, Ms. Keane was in a puffy wedding dress and she had finished backing her suitcase to leave with the Professor. She smiled and petted her cat, Valentino with a smile. She then heard the phone rang and went to it.

"Hello?"

Sour Bill: Hey, litte lady, hello

"Who is this?" Ms. Keane asked, not recognizing the voice on the other line.

Sour Bill: You're looking mighty sweet

"John!" Ms. Keane smiled brightly.

Sour Bill: No, it ain't the Professor, it's me!

Ms. Keane raised an eyebrow and looked out the window. She then gasped to see across the street, Sour Bill was on the line. Ms. Keane was surprised, she never knew the candy was alive. She rushed to Peppermint Larry's to get a closer look, leaving her phone dangling off the hook. 

In the shop, Sour Bill was rummaging through the phone change box to see if there was any loose change. He groaned as he saw there was nothing left. 

"I don't believe this..." Ms. Keane was in shock of the candy.

"Believe it, baby, it talks." Sour Bill smirked. He then reached out to grab the kindergarten teacher to eat her for dessert. 

"Something's very wrong here..." Ms. Keane sounded nervous and uneasy.

"I need me some water in the worse way," Sour Bill told her. "Look at my chewy center, I'm drying up, I'm a goner, honey!"

Sour Bill: Come on and give me a drink

"I don't know if I should." Ms. Keane twiddled her fingers.

Valentino hissed and bared his cat claws, knowing something was wrong with this mutated piece of candy.

Sour Bill: Hey, little lady and kitty, be nice

"Do you talk to the Professor like this?" Ms. Keane asked.

Sour Bill: Sure, I drink it straight

"You're near flat and sticky..." Ms. Keane felt the candy hands around her waist.

Sour Bill: Don't need no glass or ice

"I'll get the can!" Ms. Keane dashed out of his grip for a watering can usually used for plants.

Sour Bill: Don't need no twist of lime

"Here we go." Ms. Keane came back.

Sour Bill: AND NOW IT'S SUPPER TIME!

Sour Bill grabbed Ms. Keane, making Valentino screech and dash behind a gumball machine, shivering for his mistress's fate. 

The Professor had just come back with the meat and gasped in fright as he saw his true love about to be swallowed whole. The Professor growled at the candy, grabbing Ms. Keane to save her as the mouth opened to chomp and eat her. The Professor grabbed Ms. Keane bridal style and they quickly left the candy shop as Sour Bill laughed, manically.

The couple made it into an alley. 

"Are you okay?" the Professor asked, bravely.

"Yes...Yes..." Ms. Keane breathed, struggling to stand up.

"Ms. Keane, Ms. Keane!" the Professor tried to keep her alive and well.

Valentino meowed and purred, nuzzling against his owner.

"I'm sorry," the Professor frowned, ashamed with himself. "I should've stopped when I found out what it lived on, but it was so cute and harmless and we started business and making money and you liked me--"

Ms. Keane stopped him right there. "Professor, did you think I like you because of that? I liked you from the day I came to work here."

"You mean, you still like me?" the Professor asked with a shy smile. "Even if I wasn't famous?"

Ms. Keane nodded. "I'd still love you."

"Really?"

"All I ever wanted was you and a sweet little house."

"Oh, Ms. Keane, you are the most wonderful person that ever lived," the Professor beamed. "I'm gonna get that little house and everything will be okay. Somehow, you'll see."

Professor: Suddenly the Professor  
Is standing beside you

Ms. Keane: Suddenly, the Professor  
Showed me I can

Professor: Yes, you can!

"Excuse me!" a voice interrupted their musical number reprise.

Ms. Keane and the Professor turned to the source of the voice. The man was in a suit, named Jeff Tartovosky, commonly known as Dexter's Dad. (Dexter's Lab) "Excuse me, pardon me, beg you pardon, you kids would just stop singing for a moment, there's something I wanna discuss with you. Now, which one of you is Professor Utonium?"

"I am." the scientist said.

"Man, has your phone been busy," Jeff came forward, introducing himself. "I've been trying to reach you for weeks. Jeff Tartovosky, former gambler, Licensing and Marketing, World Treat Enterprises. "Son, kid, boy, are we gonna make a fortune together!"

"He's not interested." Ms. Keane told him.

"He will be," Jeff explained. "Me and the guys at the home office have been following this jawbreaker of yours and we've come up with one, incredible idea. We're very proud of it. Picture this: We take candy samples, develop little Jennifer II's, and sell them to candy shops across the nation. Pretty soon, every household in Toonmerica could have one."

"Every household in Toonmerica." the Professor sounded horribly shocked.

"For starters, this thing could go world wide!" Jeff continued.

"Worldwide!" the scientist and kindergarten teacher said together.

"Think of it," Jeff was unaware of their terror. "Jennifer II's everywhere. Why, with the right advertising, this thing could go bigger than hula hoops!"

"Bigger than hula hoops?" Ms. Keane asked.

"Whatya say, boy, do we have a deal?" Jeff offered a contract.

The Professor could picture the world now. It would be doomsday and soon the entire population of people would be viciously devoured by pieces of candy. The Professor gulped at that possible future. "No! Keep your contract! Nobody's touching that jawbreaker, you hear me?"

"But we're offering a lot of money!" Jeff prompted.

"Forget the money! Keep it and get out of here!"

"Are you nuts?"

"Yes, I'm nuts! Get out of here! Go on, get out of here!"

"Look, I'll come back when you're in a better mood." Jeff offered.

"GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" the Professor yelped.

The Professor breathed heavily and sighed. He turned to his new fiancee. "Ms. Keane, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I think so." Ms. Keane shrugged.

"He'll just keep eating and eating til there's nothing left! He wants to take over the world! I got to stop him, I gotta go!"

"Wait!"

Ms. Keane caught up as the Professor was on his way off to defeat the candy. 

"I'm coming with you." Ms. Keane told him.

"No, I got myself into this and I'm the only one to get out." the Professor lightly protested. "Wait for me, this is between me and the saturated fat." he kissed her on the cheek, then went inside to put a stop to this madness once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> final chapter after this, also Jeff Tartovosky is my fan name for Dexter's Dad on Dexter's Lab. Jeff is for Dad's voice actor, Jeff Bennett and of corse, Tartovosky after Genndy Tartovosky, the creator and awesome cartoonist of the Dexter's Lab thing without him, there would be no Dexter's Lab, and very possibly and fortunately, no Johnny Test


	14. Chapter 13

Back in the shop, the Professor gave a hateful gaze as he saw Sour Bill. "Every household in Toonmerica... Thousands of you eating! That's what you had in mind all along, isn't it?"

"No crap, Sherlock." Sour Bill scoffed.

"We're not talking one hungry candy here," the Professor continued. "We're talking about world conquest!"

"And I wanna thank you!"

"You're not gonna get away with this! Your kind never does! I don't care what it takes, only one of us gets out here alive!"

Sour Bill poked him in the chest.

Sour Bill: Better wait a minute  
You better hold the phone  
Better mind your manners

Sour Bill shoved the Professor down onto the floor.

Sour Bill: Better change your tone  
Don't you threaten me, kid  
You got a lot of gall

We're gonna do things my way  
Or we won't do things at all! 

Suddenly, the container holding Sour Bill broke and the shatters never covered and flooded over the Professor. "You're in trouble now, baby!" Sour Bill smirked.

Sour Bill: You don't know what you're messing with  
You got no idea  
You don't know what you're looking at

When you're looking here  
You don't know what you're up against  
No, no way, no how

You don't know what you're messing with  
But I'm gonna tell you now

The Professor grabbed a pistol and looked shocked as tiny Sour Bills popped out from the jawbreaker.

Sour Bill: Get it straight!  
I'm just a mean green mother from outer space  
And I'm bad!

Pods: Mean green bad

"Outer space?" the Professor was surprised.

Sour Bill: I'm just a mean green mother from outer space  
And it looks like you've been had  
I'm just a mean green mother from outer space

So get off my back, get off my face  
Cuz I'm mean and green  
And I am bad!

The Professor gritted his teeth, about to squeeze the trigger. Sour Bill grabbed the gun and started shooting it, causing the scientist to duck for cover and dodge the shots.

Sour Bill: Wanna save your skin, boy  
Wanna save your hide?  
You wanna see tomorrow?

You better step aside  
Want some good advice?  
You better take it easy  
Cuz you're walking on thin ice!

Sour Bill threw the cash register through the window. The Professor went for that way to get out and make his escape to stay alive.

Sour Bill: You don't know what you're dealing with  
No, you never did  
You don't know what you're looking at

But that's tough luck, kid  
The lion don't sleep tonight  
And if you pull his tail, he roars

The Professor came back with an axe to properly take care of this mess.

Sour Bill: You say 'that ain't fair'  
You say 'that ain't nice'  
You know what I say?  
SAYS YOU!

The Professor tried to chop, but was forced to stop. The evil jawbreaker pulled down his pants to show white boxers with red hearts. The Professor put the axe down in embarrassment and pulled up his pants.

Sour Bill: Watch me now  
I'm just a mean green mother from outer space  
And I'm bad

Pods: Mean green bad

The Professor flipped out as he saw the pods cover the desk.

Sour Bill: I'm just a mean green mother from outer space  
And you've got me fighting mad  
I'm just a mean green mother from outer space

Gonna trash your butt  
Gonna rock this place  
Cuz I'm mean and green  
And I'm bad!

Sour Bill slammed the table.

Sour Bill: You know I don't come from no black lagoon  
I'm from past the stars  
And beyond the moon

You can keep The Thing!  
Keep the IT  
Keep the Creature, they don't mean--

The Professor took out a squirt gun to stop the candy. Sour Bill laughed wickedly once more. The Professor had enough and tried to run right out the door, but he was blocked by Sour Bill and his evil candy powers.

Sour Bill: I got power cords  
Nature calls  
You got the point  
I'm gonna bust your--

Sour Bill almost hit the Professor, but he grabbed the axe, and almost could escape. Sour Bill kept trying to get after the scientist, but he would not quit. It was almost supper time for the Professor. However, Sour Bill got himself electrocuted and the Professor stood back to avoid getting hurt. 

"Aw, SUGAR!" Sour Bill growled, then exploded before the Professor's eyes.

The whole shop was now destroyed. Ms. Keane watched from outside and looked very worried. She was relieved though once the Professor's hand came out and he was alive and well. The couple shared a loving hug and kiss, tears running from their eyes as they had a lot to endure this evening, but had each other. There was even another surprise.

"Professor!" three Girls came, tackling and hugging the Professor. They were of course known as the Powerpuff Girls.

"Oh, hi Girls!" the Professor was glad to see his daughters again, even after the candy shop fiasco. "Did you three have a nice visit to your cousin Becca?"

"Yeah, she's cool!" Buttercup smiled.

"She let us have ice cream and we got to play almost everyday when she wasn't in a class!" Bubbles added.

"She even let us visit her college one day!" Blossom finished, then noticed the mess. "Whoa... What happened here?"

"Never mind that now, I have an amazing story to tell you after the wedding." the Professor told them, hugging them tightly.

"Wedding?" the Girls asked as they were carried off.

Soon enough, Ms. Keane and the Professor got married and moved into their new home that Ms. Keane always dreamed of. The Girls were flower girls and were happy as they had their new mother who was their former teacher. They all lived happily ever after. The Hex Girls walked past their happy home, but unfortunately, there was a candy jar on the window sill that had a Jennifer III on it. And so once again, the day is saved, thanks to, Professor Utonium!  
The End


End file.
